1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beach, patio, and particularly large size sun shading umbrella which may be on one single pole and more particularly to a sun shading umbrella with improved functionality such as maximizing the shading area, durability and weight for easy carrying capabilities.
2. Description of Related Art
The varieties of beach umbrellas presented on the market have limits for extending shaded area by simple size increase. The today existing constructions can't withhold the increase of the weight of components and a covering canopy with at least doubling the diameter of existing varieties of umbrellas. The increasing of the swiveling affect for the fabric supporting ribs leading to the collapse of the structure.
Utility Pat. No. 6,758,228 discloses the in-folded umbrella. It is characterized for more compact size after folding.
Utility Pat. No. 7,246,629 discloses the beach umbrella comprised a telescoping shank and folding radial frame including ribs each included in a first segment.
However, both patents have constructional problem with a simple tendency to increase size of the umbrella at least twice in diameter. The tremendous construction and canopy weight will create for the supporting ribs a swiveling effect and/or great chance of the umbrella collapsing in different outdoor conditions.
The continuing need for improvement for the increasing size of the beach umbrella covering areas.